


Don't Get Lost in the Crowd

by blueabsinthe



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: Sometimes she felt like she was just another face in the crowd





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found another little drabble I wrote awhile back. Posting for archiving purposes.
> 
> Title from the Ashley Ballard song of the same name.

No-one ever told her just how hard the first loss was. And even after she lost count of the wins, and losses, the losses still stung. 

Sometimes she felt like she was just another face in the crowd. Which was probably why she was sitting at her desk, the day in court over, pondering what could have gone better. Was her cross too weak? Did they miss a piece of evidence? 

Connie turned when she felt a familiar warm hand being placed on her shoulder. Mike placed a small vase with flowers in front of her. 

“To remind you that there will always be losses, but the passion and dedication you give to your job will never die.”

She could think of nothing else to do but smile.


End file.
